Worthy
by Rethiekina
Summary: This story is a weird type for me. It's musey on the Enjolras/Grantaire relationship...and yet angsty because of some unknown click-type thing between them. And at the end it's Enjolras angst about...well you'll have to read. R/R


AN: Okie, I'm trying a new kind of category of Les Miserables stories. I'm honestly sorry if this sucks but I like it and think it is rather cute. Please don't flame it severely. I really hate flames and will just use them to burn people's hair off. This is really a musing and angsty type story. Now, on with the story, eh?  
  
Worthy  
  
By Rethiekina  
  
Grantaire was at home for once instead of in some random café or on some random street. But that really wasn't important. All that's important is that it was almost 9 at night. At this time was the normal meeting time of the Amis of the ABC and when they start talks of liberty, fraternity, and equality. Realizing such, Grantaire forces himself up. 'I shall not miss a meeting where there is wine and that kind of talking going about. For sure Enjolras thinks bad of me already but what if I am not there for him to give speeches to or yell at? As I have been before, I shall remain constant and dedicated!' He thought this as he forced his body up, determination unwavering. He struggled to stand such as he had in a drunker stupor. After several failed attempts, he was able to walk almost steadily. In this such way, he made he slow way to Le Café Musain.  
  
Upon Grantaire's arrival, Enjolras started to give a small speech. "Do you see the poor people out there as you pass? Do you see women and children starving in the streets? Do you see the state we are in? We need not followers of people but followers of ideals! Of a cause that many believe but are scared to say! This is why we are here." He paused and gave a pointed look at Grantaire. "Join us for liberty, fraternity, and equality! This is for what we rise and what we unwaveringly believe in! Together we will rally our brothers of the streets and change the injustices the supposed fair king has brought upon us!" The other boys and men in the room cheered loudly after the speech ended. But Enjolras took no notice. He looked at Grantaire with an extreme dislike. "Ungrateful cynical drunk you are, Grantaire, and yet here you come during these meetings. Leave us because you are not of our cause. But while you are here, why? Why do you come here night after night?" Silence befell the backroom in which they were gathered. "I care about an idolize you, should you care to know. You are the one who needs to question what you do! Instead of questioning me as you do. I am but a humble follower of you, oh glorious Apollo!" The drunken man gave an overdone bow and nearly fell from his chair, laughing like a madman. In turn he gathered everyone's laughter except the blonde statue.  
  
As the night when on, Enjolras continued to try to ignore Grantaire but continually finding the drunk always drew all the attention towards him. Soon the others were all to drunk to tell the color of the floor. They left, leaving Grantaire and Enjolras alone. Enjolras was pouring all over his books, trying to plan and so forth without the drunk's continued bothering him. Soon the drunk got up and moved to the door. "Goodnight then, Apollo."  
  
"Wait, drunk."  
  
"My name is Grantaire. Antonio Grantaire, should it be worthy enough for you to ever call me such. Though by your idealist republic, you should call me by my name as your brother."  
  
"How can you be so."  
  
"Right? You don't believe that a drunk like me can actually see the truth? I drink so I make sense and am logical though I make little or no sense to myself."  
  
"That isn't what I was going to say but I suppose that is understandable for a drunken fool who believes in nothing. But Grantaire could you please explain why you come here night after night to the meetings we hold? What is your purpose here? Do you come to mock my cause? Or to show and mock that I haven't been able to reach 1 soul with my speeches of the Republic that I fight for? Tell me why, Grand R of those blasted wines! Why must you haunt me so with your wines?" By the time he was done speaking, Enjolras had worked himself up into a passionate, though very prissy, mood. The drunk, however, could only give him odd looks.  
  
"Enjolras, do I really haunt you with my wine? I come because of the wine, one would probably say. But I come here for you, mon ami. But there is more to it. And it might seem too odd for a cynic to say but more suiting for a poet and yet this I must say. I come here to see the beauty of what I can never be. I see it in you and the others. I do not come here to mock, I come here to show you that you can't always be the perfect statue Apollo. I am but a drunk cynic, babbling away while trying to break down the rough outer cover and then melt the inner stone to reveal the human within the statue for all to see. Can you understand it? I want to show the true human Enjolras what his mistress Patria will deny him until it is too late. What she will deny him till after his death and realization of being a human and always falling short of being Apollo." Grantaire stumbled to the door and clung to it to stand up. "Goodnight then, monsieur."  
  
"Goodnight Grantaire." Enjolras turned to face the drunk's back as he left. "Am I really but a statue of Apollo? Untouchable and unwavering? If so, is it such a bad thing, Grantaire? Am I honestly worthy of being called of? I am no idol and yet you compare me so. Am I worthy of Patria? Oh Grantaire.stupid drunk that you are. You make me wonder." Enjolras moved to the window so he could look at the moon. "Am I worthy of the idolization you give me? Am I really worthy of anything?"  
  
~ End ~  
  
Rethiekina: Not my usual type of story. Anyway, the review button is there for a reason. *Hopeful pointing* Hopefully this will not be the end of this story (this is only the first 4 pages of a notebook I have) and maybe, just maybe, someone will like it enough to tell me to write more. Now to end the endless ramblings, I will have my darling muse sing a song! *thwaps 11 year old Jehan look-a-like with wings* Jehan here is my muse and today he'll be singing the Review song!  
  
Jehan: (*to the tune of Row, Row Your Boat*) Please please please review  
  
Or I'll set your hair on fire  
  
Merrily merrily merrily  
  
So I don't have to sing again  
  
Rethiekina: That isn't the song we practiced, darling *poke. Meaningful look at people reading* C'mon! You've had plenty of time to review by now! 


End file.
